The Man on the Coin
by xHaeres
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was given a small blue box that has been passed down in his family for generations for his 16th birthday, and in that blue box held a handsome man with a painful past on a cursed coin. NaruSasu
1. Finding The Lost Coin

**Summary: Naruto AU - Sasuke Uchiha was given a small blue box that has been passed down in his family for generations for his 16th birthday, and in that blue box held a handsome man with a painful past on a cursed coin. NaruSasu**

**So here's my first story I hope it's alright and actually makes sense to everyone, but it's my first and I hope everyone enjoys reading just as much as I enjoyed typing it up.**

**Warnings: possible punctuation mistakes.**

* * *

A young raven haired woman opened the old wooden door with a creek, the old room filled with light from the hallway she was standing in instantly.

She walked in and began looking for something among the clutter of books, papers; old statues that were covered in dust, an old oak desk that looked ready to give out any moment due to the amount of things on it and the melted candles scattered all over the room.

She really regretted not cleaning out this room before; she began searching in the clutter of papers on the desk while looking for her goal. After a while of searching and trying to clear out everything she let out a frustrated sigh, the one time she desperately needed something and she couldn't even find it.

After a long hour of just throwing things out of her way she finally found what she was looking for.

In her hand she held a small blue box, opening it up she saw the same metal coin that she hadn't seen in 20 years still having the same design of the curved lines which made up large tails and in the middle of those large tails was a small design of a handsome young man with a stoic face on both sides of the coin.

She remembered her husband's father, Madara, giving this coin to her the night before her wedding then him passing away a few days later.

She never knew why he gave this coin to her and not his son but, she didn't really think too hard about it then. She remembered him barely giving an explanation as to why he was giving the coin to her.

_"Mikoto," a deep voice spoke, making the young 20 year old woman stop what she was doing and turn around to look over at her soon to be father-in-law. _

_"Come with me." He said before turning away and walking up the large stair case and then turning the corner._

_ Mikoto hurried up the staircase not wanting to lose sight of him, she saw him walking down the large hallway filled with old paintings and small statues filling the empty space. _

_She didn't say a word as she followed Madara along, she didn't walk beside him but, behind him she suddenly felt uneasy around him for the past few days that he was around and she didn't know why._

_ She was guessed it was just because her wedding was tomorrow and she was just stressed._

_ Madara suddenly stopped in front of a large door before turning the knob then looking at Mikoto expectantly._

_ Mikoto getting what he was trying to do quickly and quietly rushed inside before looking at the room in amazement, seeing books on shelves, little pendants hanging around the room, small statues also in the room and beautiful coloured candles which she knew would smell amazing when lit up._

_"Stay there, I have something I need to give to you." Her soon to be father-in-law spoke before walking over to the large oak desk with papers stacked on the side of it. _

_He grabbed a small blue box then walked back over to her then stopping to stand in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. _

_Mikoto tried to not look away from his hard black eyes._

_ "Mikoto," he spoke while slowly opening the small blue box in his hands "what I'm about to give you has been in this family for generations." She looked down at the now opened box in his hands and staring back at her was a coin that looked very old, she looked more closely at the coin and noticed a very handsome young man with a stoic face on it, she also noticed this man was surrounded by…tails?_

_"On your youngest 16th birthday I want you to give this coin to them" Madara spoke one last time before closing the box and then handing it to Mikoto before gently pushing her out of the room then closing the door._

She smiled to herself at the memory she didn't know her father-in-law that well but she was glad she was able to be given this present before he passed away, she had finally found her youngest 16th birthday present 'I'm sure he'll love it.' She thought to herself, before making her way back to the door still holding the small blue box and began slowly closing the old wooden door she entered through.

As she was closing it the light from the room slowly began fading out, the room slowly becoming darker before she shut the door completely and the room went pitch black.

* * *

**So I hope that this chapter was alright to read I'd really love it if you guys could tell me what you think, until then I'll see you guys next time when the 2nd chapter is posted.**


	2. Happy 16th Birthday

**Well here's the 2nd chapter thanks for the reviews I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it enough to favourite, follow and review.**

**That's all, enjoy chapter 2.**

**Warnings: A bit of OOC**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door waking up the young teenager from his sleep, hearing the knock coming from his brown wooden door he lifted his head from the soft black pillow barely awake and tried to listen to the person at the door. "Wake up little brother, mother has a surprise for you," Itachi spoke with an uninterested voice "She's waiting downstairs in the kitchen." Sasuke let out a little grunt then rubbed his face to try and get himself somewhat awake.

Itachi then stepped away from the wooden door which belongs to the room of his little brother's, Sasuke, his feet barely making any sound as he walked down the large hallway.

After minutes of just staring at his black sheets trying to get his brain to start functioning he un-willingly grabbed his only source of warmth and moved the covers off of him. Warmth quickly leaving his body and cold hair replacing it instead he shuffled across the carpet in his bedroom feeling the softness between his feet then it being replaced to the cold hard tiles of his bathroom floor.

The feeling of the tiles sent a shiver up his spine; quickly peeling off his nightwear he turned the handles of the shower to hot and then stepped under the water after he deemed the temperature fit. The warm water poured down his pale body slowly getting rid of the tightness in his joints and the sleep clouding his mind, rolling his neck until he heard a satisfying crack he reached down to the shower floor to grab his shampoo and washed his hair before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, he grabbed one of the white towels that his mother always put whenever she does a fresh load of laundry which was hanging off of the holder, wiping his body and hair down and the young raven started on getting ready to meet his mother.

After he had deemed himself presentable he left his room and began making his way down the empty hallway passing the small room his mother seemed to be obsessed with lately then turning the corner and walking down the overly large staircase which he found was overdone, when he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard noise from the kitchen which he guessed was caused by his mother.

He made his way over to the kitchen his mother noticing him before he even was able to share a word with her words left her lips "There you are Sasuke," her coal black eyes lighting up and a small smile resting on her face "I thought you fell asleep in the shower."

"Very funny mother, Itachi said you had a surprise for me." Sasuke said while walking around his smiling mother to grab the carton of orange juice in the fridge and a glass to pour it in.

"Yes I do and I think you'll love it!" She clasped her hands together in excitement and smiling even more than she was before. Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows _'she never gets this excited over birthday presents, well this is my mother we're talking about she-' _ Before he could even finish his train of thought his mother grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him onto the stool which was set behind the counter.

Mikoto then moved to the other side of the counter, now his mother was facing him with that amazing smile still never leaving her delicate lips. Her arms moved from her sides and set her hands on a small blue box, his curiosity levels were now raising. "Sasuke," his name caught his attention and made his eyes meet his mother's "inside this box is something special that has been given to me by your uncle Madara." The name of his late uncle had him even more curious than he was before _'why is uncle giving out random boxes to people, the man is as crazy as the stories say.'_ The sound of an box opening had brought his attention back to his mother "even though the stories of your uncle were true and a bit…unnatural," she stopped talking and her eyebrows furrowed it looked like his mother was taking a trip down memory lane.

Sasuke remembered the stories he was told about his uncle he was apparently into the whole magical stuff you know things like ghosts, demons, dreams having a deeper meaning than they actually do and Sasuke's favourite, curses. Sasuke didn't even know what it was called the rest of his family just called it being crazy or having a wild imagination which he agreed with completely, expect his mother. Ever since he could remember she would always be buying dream books and charms and always go into that little room in the hall that no one else was allowed in Sasuke just thought things like that were just plain ridiculous.

He stared at his mother for a few seconds then remembered the box his eyes traveled down until he saw the item laying in the box. 'A coin, what am I going to do with a coin? ' Sasuke didn't get a proper look at the coin because he had remembered his mother was still standing in front of him.

"Mother" hearing her son calling her Mikoto's attention was once again on her son "this coin was given to me from your uncle Madara the night before me and your father's wedding." His mother seemed to be smiling at the memory

"Mother if this is one of your magical things that you believe are true then, thanks but no thanks." Sasuke made his way out of the stool and turned his back to his mother and began making his way back to his room, "wait Sasuke!," he heard his mother calling him but he kept walking and ignored her "Sasuke please its very special it's been passed down for centuries." The word centuries caught his attention for a few seconds but he just kept on walking, he could hear his mother footsteps catching up to him as he made his way up the staircase he reached the top of the stairs and turned around to face his mother who was hold that box in her hands and a pleading looked marrying her face.

"Mother I don't believe in that magical stuff, just give it to Itachi instead." Sasuke said once more before turning back around and walking the rest of his way to his bedroom, "but Sasuke dear, I can't do that, it has to be given to you." She said still trying to convince him to accept the gift Sasuke let out a sigh, he was now standing in front of his door with his hand on the knob of his bedroom door his mother standing behind him once again.

"Fine mother, I'll accept it." He turned around and ended up seeing his mother's smiling face, she then handed the box to him before kissing her son's cheek and leaving from Sasuke's sight before she made her way half down the hallway she turned around and said "happy 16th birthday my baby boy" she smiled once more before turning around and continuing on her way back downstairs, Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips.

'_It's just a coin, so what it's been passed down centuries, it's just going to end up collecting dust in my room,' _Sasuke thought with a small shrug_ 'oh well I only took it from mother cause I don't like seeing her sad.' _He finished his train of thought before finally entering his room and leaving the blue box on his dresser near the door, just as Sasuke was making his way over to the computer in the corner of his room he heard something but just brushed it off as his imagination.

* * *

**I know the stories about Madara might sound a bit weird but it will explained later in a chapter so it will make more sense soon.**

**Well that's the 2nd chapter hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys again when the 3rd chapter will be posted (which should be quicker than this one)**


End file.
